


Sombra infiltrates Talon

by BunnArti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Sombra | Olivia Colomar, My First Fanfic, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnArti/pseuds/BunnArti
Summary: so essentially this is the opening to an event in Pyrowatch the rp server.This is my first post lol but I liked writing it





	Sombra infiltrates Talon

It took longer for Olivia to arrive at the server room than she initially thought it would. Unlike what debriefing informed her, the Venice base was a lot more staffed than initially calculated. She felt a lump in her throat as she plugged her software into the server. As she cracked the password with one hand, she updated her commanders.

**SOMBRA:** There are at least three times more soldiers than you guys said there were.

She swiped away the messaging and broke past the firewall, as fast as she could Olivia located the files they needed and began downloading. She saw a reply to her message in her peripheral but couldn't allow herself to lose focus.

Olivia cloaked herself as she heard the heavy footsteps of a patrol passing by. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two talon soldiers peer into the room.

** > pulse 129.249.149.52 **

**9816724523131417129812043833468981076858018088903942038210**

Olivia grabbed her gun from her belt and continued working. Turning back to the terminal, she found the files and began her download. Luckily for her, she brought along the device she invented so as the data downloaded they were sent directly to Jack and Gabe's computers.

** > Download 10b60368.dat**

**SOMBRA:** this isn't so bad, commander Reyes and Morrison should be receiving files by now, check your desktops.

She grinned, starting to feel like she overreacted. Once the files downloaded, she sighed and closed the terminal, making sure to delete any logs she left behind in the process.

She reached forward and grabbed her little plugin from the server, pulling it out she heard a click, and only a breath passed as bright red lights flashed out, a siren blaring causing Oliva's ears to ring. Her eyes widened, and she lost her breath, she could hear the thundering footsteps headed her way. While typing out a message as fast as she could, she checked her cloak and climbed up into one of the air vents.

**SOMBRA:** compromised. trap

Olivia army crawled through the air vents, but she quickly realized that she wasn't safe, her messenger buzzed, but she couldn't stop now. Punching open an air vent entrance, she tried to figure out where she was. Pulling up the floorplan she was given she growled in frustration, realizing she only moved deeper into the base. A squad of soldiers turned the corner, and without missing a beat, Olivia unloaded a clip into the group. As she reloaded, she growled, realizing she hadn't stocked up on enough ammunition to take on a base.

"Damnit."

She made a mental route for her escape while looking at the floorplan and began to move. She didn't have enough energy to cloak; she had to save up just in case. Shooting out a quick message Olivia hopped over the bodies she had created.

**SOMBRA:** middle of the base, finding an exit Although her gun was relatively quiet, it didn't take long for her to realize before she cut down the Talon soldiers they had called in her location.

**SOMBRA:** going dark, i need to focus, they're coming

Olivia closed her screens and pushed forward, the jogged as not to tire herself out, and before long she stepped into a large training area. A machine gun started shooting at her, looking at the source she realized she was in a room with a Talon tank, cursing under her breath Olivia pulled out her translocator and threw it as far as she could across the room to clear more space.

The teleportation was never pleasant, but as she steadied herself, the tank charged. Olivia screamed in pain as the massive omnic collided into her from behind; they struck the wall, and Olivia could feel something inside her break.

Olivia coughed, and as the omnic got up, they charged up to start firing, and Olivia knew she wouldn't survive another attack. She groaned and let out an EMP, this one wasn't prepared, it was explosive, and it *hurt*. The omnic shut town and she turned to look at the window, from her spot on the ground she propped up and threw her translocator though the opening, shattering glass.

**Agent SOMBRA is requesting an emergency pickup, tracking activated, Agent MERCY requested**

She translocated out and fell into a nearby canal, her vision was blurred from the pain, but her adrenaline kept her moving. She could feel her open wires on her back protesting at the sudden contact with something as conductive as water.

When she felt she was far enough away, Olivia pulled herself out and dragged her body into a nearby alley to lay there. As the adrenaline wore off, the pain in her abdomen was immeasurable. She sighed and closed her eyes, praying that they would find her in time.


End file.
